robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Tower Battles 222222
Attention Fellow Epic Gamers This is a OFFICIAL sequel to the Tower Battles 2 creepypasta, made after Tower Battles 2 won September POTM. Now to the actual story... It was a month after the experience I had with Commando, Phaser, Scout and Tower Battles. I was scared to play the game again, afraid that Scout and his friends would visit me again and take another victim. It was 7:00 PM, a cool summer night, and I was sitting at my computer, looking at the thumbnail of Tower Battles. I took a bite of the ramen sitting on my table, and sat back on the couch. I sighed, remembering the news broadcast I heard a month ago. But then I thought. What if I played it, just one more time? I found myself clicking on the play button, and I equipped my loadout. I joined a random Quad-Op game, and I noticed the names of the players. The names were TurkeyStouw, XxHearNoEvilxX and I'mTheDude. Oh my god, these names were so similar to my other friend's names, it wasn't funny. Maybe it was a coincidence, I thought. Thats what it is, a coincidence. We spawned in, and there was 3 maps: Western, Swamp Isles and 222222. "WOAH, is that a new map!?" XxHearNoEvilxX said in chat. "Yeah, or it might be a cool glitch!" I'mTheDude replied in chat. "Uhhh..." I said in chat I voted for Western, and to my horror, saw that everybody else voted for 222222. They had just screwed me over. I sighed again, and saw the map load in. It looked almost like The Map, but with pale yellow grass and a giant black brick flying above the map. There was also a song playing in the backround, which was highly unusual for a non-event map. I was mad that they chose the mystery map, so I clicked the leave button. I clicked again, and again. I couldn't leave. I tried the x button. I tried Alt + Tab. I tried Alt + F4. I tried Task Manager. Nothing worked. I was screwed, but why should I keep trying? I placed down a few farms, and sighed. I then realized that I could just close the laptop, so I did. It was stuck, I couldn't close it. I couldn't turn it off. The battery meter was going bonkers, going up and down randomly. I placed down a Patrol, and saw one of the red zombies among the slows and Boss1. Then suddenly, I felt a chill run down my spine as a user named Sniper joined. It was a bacon hair, with a green baseball cap and backwards legs. He placed down a sniper tower, and it looked exactly like him. Here we go again. It was now 8:00 PM and it was wave 45. Everybody was confused on what was going on, with the red, orange and blue zombies. I was just placing Commandos, used to this as if it had happened yesterday. Then I saw a giant zombie, bigger then Void. It was colored all black, but it only had 250 health. We crushed it with ease, and then it spawned again, with 500 health. Then 750, then 1000, then 1500, then 2000, then 6000. We destroyed the last one, and then a fast brown zombie with 100 health appeared, and more came. A giant yellow horse creature that looked oddly realistic spawned with 222 health appeared. I was relieved to see some normal Boss2 zombies, but that was only for 1 wave. It was now Wave 100, and all that was spawning were Hidden zombies. The wave meter started glitching at Wave 102. It was now 10:00 PM, and the Sniper user was still here. Then, the Commando user joined. The Scout user joined. The Phaser user joined, and a new user joined: ZED. His name was in all capitals, and he was at the front of all of the tower-users. He was a bacon hair with black glasses and robes on, unlike all the others. They all seemed to be worshipping him, doing /e dance behind him. The zombies stopped, and the wave meter came back, quickly rising up to Wave 222. ZED started speaking. "You." he said, doing /e point at my character. "You were the last to leave in the game. I applaud you." ZED said "############### tells me you did not reveal our secrets to these people when the game started again. I applaud you." ZED said. "I will spare you, because you have spared us. I applaud you." ZED said. "I applaud you, and we all applaud you. The applause is infinite. Triumph. Applaud triumph, we say." ZED said. My game crashed, and I passed out. Category:Strange Category:Shock Endings Category:Mystery